


The Secret Power

by rosenlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Allison, BAMFs, Banshee!Lydia, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of Alpha!Allison and Lydia as a Banshee (in a traditional view).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/gifts).




End file.
